


You Kinda Remind Me of Him

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Gen, Reincarnation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When then redhead walked past, unbeknownst to his presence in the shadows - he had the uncanny ability to move silently, or even seem invisible at the best of times - he couldn't help himself.</p><p>He didn't know why, but he spoke before he could stop himself. "Hey you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kinda Remind Me of Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers!** From the tags, it's pretty obvious what this story's about. xP

He wasn't certain what he was watching.

All he was certain of... was that this red-haired girl was trouble. More accurately, she was about to be in trouble.

She must be stupid.

He set his spoon back in the bowl, watching from the corner of his eye.

"It's just, I have this shipment! And they paid me so much money, _see_?"

He put his head in his hands. Honestly, could this girl do anything _more_ stupid than fan a wad of money at those scumbags? Didn't she know who she was talking with? A suspected band of thieves?

" _... Sure_ , we can help you find the way."

" _Yeah_ , we'll point you in the right direction, lass."

"Really?!" The redhead leaned forward in excitement. "You'd really do that for me? Thanks a bunch, guys!"

"Sure, let's step outside. What'd you say your name was again?"

"It's Rose! I'm a travelling merchant, you guys are _seriously_ the best! I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't figured out the way there!"

He watched through his fingers as Rose and the two smugglers left the inn. If she was gonna do stuff like that... He let his morals grapple with him for a short moment, then sighed. Well, he couldn't just sithere _now_. He stood and swept from the table, grabbing his hat from the back of the chair.

"Hang on, let me go grab the cargo, it's back here!"

For goodness sake.

He put on the hat and strode along after them, shoving his hands in his pockets in the cool night air. He didn't have any sort of weapon; never had he had reason to need one, although his fists were just as good at pummeling if the need be. He was certainly better equipped than that red-headed girl, _Rose_ -

Two thuds from around the corner made his step falter, and then he blinked and sprinted the last few feet.

" _That's_ what you get for stealing from the Sparrowfeathers, you creeps!"

Had he interpreted this scene right? Probably not. It was late, he was tired, and yet, someone this girl had taken out two men without batting an eyelash. He stepped back into the shadows, placing his hand against the building, and watched the girl slide both of the men's wallets into her own pockets.

Clearly, she could stand up for herself.

This was completely pointless.

He sighed and tugged at the brim of his hat. He was going to return to the inn and sleep, and then be on his way. He had business in Pendrago tomorrow, and still, when then redhead walked past, unbeknownst to his presence in the shadows - he had the uncanny ability to move silently, or even seem invisible at the best of times - he couldn't help himself.

He didn't know why, but he spoke before he could stop himself. "Hey you."

The redhead spun around, fingers flying towards her belt and then stopping. "... Do you want something?" She looked suspicious, and appropriately so. She had, after all, just knocked two adult men unconscious.

He grunted. Why had he even spoken?

"Uh, _hello_?" She sighed, and apparently decided he wasn't a threat. "Is this some lame attempt at conversation? Here, let me help. My name is Rose."

"I know," he interrupted.

Now Rose frowned. "Then call me by my name if you know."

"Hey Rose," he said, purposefully monotone. He watched as something passed over her face, like a memory, the passing of a cloud across her features, but then she smiled and continued.

"That's better! Now, what do you want?"

"Quit doing stuff like that." His fingers twitched, emotion almost betraying him enough to press his fingertips to his mouth; what was he _saying_? He didn't know this woman, and he had no right to lecture her.

Rose blinked. "Stuff like what?"

"... Provoking men."

Rose huffed. "Did you see that?"

"By chance."

"They stole from us first, I was just giving them the what-for!"

"It's still careless to play clueless like that."

"Oh, but that was all part of the plan! I had to catch them off guard so that I could turn around and take 'em down!" Rose retorted, getting increasingly more worked up, and

for some reason...

So was he. "That's not something you should be doing!"

"What, taking my money back?"

"Playing stupid when it might come back to haunt you!"

"There's something wrong with a girl being confident enough in her abilities to take out two creeps like them?"

"It's still careless of you!"

"I told you, I had it all worked out. It was part of my plan!"

He opened his mouth to retort and then... what was the point? He put his face in his hand, and sighed. "I give up." He turned around to walk away, leave this girl that he didn't even know why he provoked in the first place-

"Hey. You kind of... remind me of someone."

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Okay."

Rose ran ahead to catch up with him. "What's your name?"

"Forget it."

"Hey, you know my name and that's only 'cause you eavesdropped!"

"You were loud."

" _What?_ Oh, are you staying here?" Rose looked up at the inn. "Hey, this is kind of... strange, but, do you want to get a drink?"

He looked at her. "... Are you asking me out."

"No!" Rose made a face. "It's just... my friend, the one you remind me of. I didn't... I just, I should have talked to him more. I made a mistake, and I know this is stupid but I'd just like to talk to you, okay?"

"... I'm not him."

She made a face. "I _know_ that, you dummy!" She looked like she was about to say something else, and then changed her mind. "... Unless... Lukeim Yurlin," she mumbled, more to herself if anything and

 _he understood_.

He blinked again. "Dezel with Unclouded Eyes." He pulled at his hat. "... I don't know how I know that."

"... We're definitely having a drink." Rose grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the stairs to the inn.

"Hey- j-just- _hang on_!" he growled, but Rose had him in her grasp. He had a feeling he wasn't getting away so easily this time.

　

 

 

... This time?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue direct from the skit "Grumpy Dezel". Obviously, he's not Dezel here (but then again... maybe he is, after all) but I specifically didn't give him a name nor a description because he's not the same Dezel from in-game. Just to clear that up.
> 
> I do not own _Tales of Zestiria_. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~PS. I'll be writing another DezeRose reunion fic, don't worry.~~


End file.
